Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 was a party in Club Penguin that had been taking place from March 15 untill March 27 in 2012. This was the first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen had Club Puffle on it. Glitches *There is a glitch where you can walk into the Puffle Play Zone and still be a penguin. *There is a glitch when PH is on your buddy list and you open her Player Card, instead it will come up as a regular aqua penguin. *Many penguins that met PH were not able to add her to their buddy list. This might be because PH's buddy list was full. *Many penguins could not access the Ninja Hideout during this party. *There is a glitch when you log on, all of the servers have 50 penguins and you click on it,it would say "Sorry this server is full."This glitch is fixed now. *There is a glitch making your penguin invisible all you have to do is turn into a puffle then walk back to the ski lodge as a puffle then go on the chairs and while you are on the chairs turn back into a penguin and you are invisible. *Starting from this party, there is a glitch where if you take off your puffle, you become Old Blue. If you move, this glitch is over. *Servers were extremely crowded and made penguins appear Old Blue for a split second, in the town, ski village, etc. Domains Trivia *The Cloud Maker 3000 made its return from the Festival of Flight at this Party. It was located on the Ski Hill with the White Puffles. *Strangely, just like last year's party, there are still balloons at the Dance Lounge even though brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *There was a different Puffle Party logo this time. *Another weird fact is that the Puffles in the background still had the old Puffle design, while the balloons and Penguins who turned into Puffles had the new Puffle design. *Some Puffle rooms are in different locations than the previous year's party, such as the White Puffle room being at the Ski Hill instead of the Mine. *This was the 1st time that PH was meetable in-game. *So far, this was the only Puffle party that you could be a Puffle. *In the lighthouse the music catalog is not there during this event. *No new Puffle was introduced during this party. *PH was the only one that can still be a penguin when you turn into a puffle and some glitches... *This is the second time when 2 partys combined (Puffle Party 2012 and St. Patrick's Day Party 2012.) First was Halloween Party 2011 and Birthday Party 2011 Gallery Sneak Peeks Concep art Puflle Spa.png|Puffle Play Zone. Screenshot 148.png|What's New Membership page. Pufflelogo.jpg.jpg|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party. Screenshot 216.png|Sneak peek of the Puffle Spa. File:Puffle_party_2012_sneak_peek_!.png.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green Puffle PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek. Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party. Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party. TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party. Construction puffleparty2012construction1CP.png|Cove puffleparty2012construction2CP.png|Forest puffleparty2012construction3CP.png|Cave puffleparty2012construction4CP.png|Dance Club puffleparty2012construction5CP.png|Dance Lounge puffleparty2012construction6CP.png|Lighthouse puffleparty2012construction7CP.png|Beacon puffleparty2012construction8CP.png|Iceberg puffleparty2012construction9CP.png|Ski Hill Rooms Spa.jpg|The Puffle Spa Ski Lodge.jpg|The Puffle Play Zone Puffle Show.jpg|The Puffle Show Red Puffle.jpg|Cove Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Forest Blackjpg.jpg|Pool brown puflfle room.jpg|Dance Lounge Orangey.jpg|Box Dimension Pink Puffle Room.jpg|Ice Berg Puffle feeding area.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area Purple Puffle Room.jpg|Night Club Whiteyjpg.jpg|Ski Hill Yekollow Pufflejpg.jpg|Lighthouse Fggfh.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle party 2012 town.PNG|The Town Puffle party 2012 plaza.PNG|The Plaza. PH Spotted Ph4.png|PH during the party. Ph5.png|PH during the party. Ph2.png|PH during the party. PH1.png|PH during the party. Ph.png|PH during the party. Screenshot 497.png|PH during the party. PH At Midnight.png|PH during the party. Membership pop ups Screenshot 561.png Screenshot 567.png Notes Puffle play zone.png|Puffle Play Zone note. Others File:PP1.png|Another picture of a penguin being a puffle during the party. Note that this was before the party and that the user used the Cloud Wave Bracers Screenshot 502.png|Option on Player Card to transform back into a penguin. CPwikiOldBlueGlitch.PNG|A Penguin doing the Old Blue Glitch. File:PH_Glitch.jpg|A glitch when PH is on your buddy list and you open her player card, instead it will come up as a regular aqua penguin. PufflePartyInvite.png|Puffle Party Invitation from Club Penguin Magazine Videos qr7r8MwQhds FnwFI6m0nh8 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party